Um dia normal ou nem tanto
by Aki Gazerock
Summary: Primeira Fic de CDZ q publico. Mais um dia "normal" só lendo para saber. Me deem um desconto por ser minha primeira fic


Alguns dos cavaleiros estavam em suas casas, era praticamente cinco da manhã daquele dia. Ainda estava escuro, e certamente muitos ainda estavam dormindo. Eis que, uma santa despertada grita para que até as pessoas do outro mundo pudessem ouvir:

-** ATENÇÃO SEUS BANDOS DE MERDAS! QUERO VER VOCÊS AQUI NO 13º TEMPLO. AGORA!**

Na primeira casa, ouve-se um silêncio. Não havia ninguém.

**X___________________________________________________________X**

Na segunda casa, Aldebaram acordou num pulo, estava caído no chão com a cara ainda amassada de sono. Começou com um palavrão.

**-Mais que merda!** Essa daí não poderia escolher um horário melhor pra "chamar agente". Porque ela tem que fazer esse escândalo todo? – Falou o cavaleiro ainda sonolento, levantando-se do chão.

O cavaleiro nem trocou de roupa, apenas saiu de seu santuário e seguiu caminho.

Chegando na terceira casa, Touro bateu de frente com uma muralha, caiu de bunda no chão e pôs se a chingar ainda mais.

-Mas.. Que merda! Só podia ser o Saga!

O mesmo apareceu logo em seguida, sua cara ainda era de sono, e coçava os olhos bocejando, vendo tudo embaçado. O cavaleiro que estava ainda no chão, levantou-se, encarando o amigo.

-Mas, o que aquela coisa quer a essa hora da manhã? -Tirava as mãos dos olhos, estes que estavam cerrados e vermelhos.

-E eu vou lá saber? -Respondeu Touro.

-Então, vamos lá saber o que esse trem quer.

Os dois seguiram para a próxima casa. O que havia ali? O cheiro estava horrível!

-Caramba! Que cheiro é esse!?

-É o cheiro das cabeças que ele tem espalhada pela casa.. -Disse Saga dando outro bocejo.

Eis que, do santuário aparece Máscara de pijama de seda e bobs no cabelo. Deba e Saga trocaram olhares com as caras espantadas, e tiveram o seguinte pensamento: **"**_**Ele tem mó pose de mal, a casa fede e, ele tá todo engomadinho".**_

Eles não mudaram a expressão, mas continuaram a subir as escadas agora junto de Máscara.

Passando agora pela quinta casa, os três cavaleiros ouviram ruídos estranhos, meio abafados, todos se entreolharam e perguntaram-se:

-O que é isso? -em coro.

-Não é nada. -Disse Aiolia saindo do santuário. - Vamos, chispando daqui...

Voltaram agora os quatro iam em direção a casa de virgem. Viram ao longe Shaka e Mu saindo desapercebidos. Motivo de zoação é claro. Surgiram comentários:

-Iae! O que as duas mocinhas estavam fazendo sozinhas trancadas ai hen? -Começou Touro.

-Não te interessa Aldebaran, cuide da sua vida -Terminou Shaka.

-Uia, estavam de namorico é meninas -Zoou Máscara.

Todos riram e, seguiram para a próxima casa. Os seis cavaleiros chegaram na sétima casa. Perguntaram-se onde estava aquele moleque.

_**Alguns minutos antes deles aparecerem...**_

Doko e Shion haviam pegado suas pranchar de _surf _e, pegado o carro de Camus emprestado. Foram para a praia curtir a madrugada que já estava no fim, e assim iriam continuar o resto do dia na praia.

_**Voltando ao santuário...**_

Passaram pela oitava casa. Escorpião estava revirado. Todo ao avesso. Todos os seis estavam de cara no chão, uns até apontavam de tão surpreso que estavam.

-Hei Milo, porque está com essa cara?

-Puts, não faz meia hora que voltei duma balada ai. Não deu tempo para nada! Mas vem cá, alguém sabe o que aquela vadia quer?

-Não -coro.

Foram então os sete até a próxima casa, como se aquelas escadas não acabassem mais. Estavam principalmente Deba e Saga cansados e com sono. Conseguiram com vida chegar a nona casa.

Aioros estava atualizando seu perfil no orkut. Após ter terminado, havia saído de seu santuário e batido de cara com os amigos.

-Oi pessoas -Ele sorria.

-Oi Aioros -novamente coro. Todos com cara de cansado e sono.

-Mas então, indo pra onde?

-Ver o que a Athena quer mano -Disse Aioria.

-A beleza, então vamos juntos.

Já exaustos e com muito sono, menos Aioros, continuaram subindo as escadas até a décima casa. Ouve-se um grito espantoso.

-GOOOOOOOLLLLL !! -Shura vibrava.

-Real Madri, Real Madri Real Madri! -Ele ria e repetia a frase. Estava assistindo pela tv acabo o jogo de Real Madri X Liverpool.

Os rapazes adentraram o santuário e viram Shura vestido com o uniforme de seu time predileto, e tudo enfeitado, usava um gorro na cabeça escrito assim: "Real Madri campeão da copa UEFA" ;Ao encontrar o pessoal enfrente de si o olhando espantados, o cavaleiro sorri sem graça e diz:

-Bom pessoas, vamos andando para ver o que aquela lá quer.

Os cavaleiros acordaram do choque e foram seguindo Shura ate o próximo templo. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam subindo as escadas, quando param de repente.

-Puta que pariu! Essas escadas não acabam nunca!! -Disse Mascara.

-Pts, o pior é que ainda faltam mais duas casas pra chegar até a decima terceira e encontrar aquele demônio roxo. -Completou Saga,

-Assim não da. Essa tia tinha que providenciar um elevador ou uma escada rolante, ao invés de fazer agente subir todas essas escadas. – Se queixava Mu.

-Mas fazer o que ela é uma mão de vaca e não libera a grana nem pra gente sair imagina pra fazer essas coisas. – Falou Milo.

Cada um suspirou profundamente, continuaram subindo sem ânimo algum. Mas logo que entraram na decima casa, viram seu protetor maior.

-Olá. -Disse Camus para todos.

-Oi... -Resposta geral.

-Vamos.

Ninguém falou nada, apenas continuaram andando. E todos seguem o cavaleiro de aquário ate o próximo Templo, não notando nada de diferente na casa.

Todos pensaram: _** "Ufa.. Nada de estranho aqui".**_

Eles entraram na casa de peixes e capotaram. Enfrente deles apareceu o cavaleiro, usando bobs no cabelo, mascara facial de abacate no rosto e usava um roupão de seda por cima do pijama. Todos ficaram espantados, com os olhos esbugalhados, de boca aberta observando Afrodite que não entendia muito bem o que havia acontecido com os amigos.

-O que foi gente? -Disse Peixes.

Ninguém respondeu, todos continuaram com suas expressões de "não to acreditando nisso".

Diante do silêncio de seus amigos, Afrodite foi andando ate o Templo de Athena. Somente depois de se recuperarem do choque, o restante foi atrás.

_**Templo de Athena.**_

No Décimo Terceiro Templo, todos os cavaleiros chegaram quase mortos de tanto subirem as escadas. Eles adentram o Salão e a tia olhava serio pra eles.

-Finalmente hem seus, bando de merdas imprestáveis. Sentem-se logo.

"_**Pqp esse santuário tem zilhares de escadas e ela queria que agente viesse como voando? Agente tinha que subir esse mundaréu de escadas pra chegar aqui". **_

**Foi o pensamento de todos.**

**-**Bom chamei vocês aqui por que tenho umas certas coisas pra falar.

Bom como todos sabiam que ela iria falar, primeiro de coisas fúteis e depois ela falaria do que interessava nossos amados cavaleiros começaram a dormir.

**Enquanto esperamos a tia resolver falar o que interessa vamos revelar alguns **

**mistérios de algumas casas...**

Mu estava na casa de Shaka, porque eles haviam chegado a pouco de um show de rock.

Camus deu um suspiro de alivio, pois o seu maior segredo que ninguém podia saber é que ele é viciado em Harry Potter.

**Agora voltemos a nossa história...**

Então quando Athena parou de falar as abobrinhas dela, e voltou a pauta da reunião todos os dourados acordaram. A tia olhou pra cada cavaleiro seu e falou:

-Bom meus estimados cavaleiros.

" _**PQP que estimados cavaleiros, essa daí só sabe explorar agente." **_

Pensamento de todos os cavaleiros.

-É com todo o orgulho que chamo. **Kanon.**

Todos olharam para a porta, e adentrando pela mesma, um rapaz idêntico ao Saga aparece.

Todos ficaram com uma expressão de "gota", e Saga boquiaberto, e olhos arregalados.

-Seja bem-vindo as doze casas Kanon.

Todos ainda não acreditavam no que viam. Saga também não saia de seu transe.

-Er.. -Kanon sem jeito, meio sem graça ainda.

….

-Vai longe.. -Kanon abaixa a cabeça..

Saori já estressada mete outro berro contra os cavaleiros:

-**SEUS BANDO DE MERDA! DÁ PARA VOLTAR AO NORMAL!?**

Depois desse aviso muito simpático todos voltam ao normal. Assim que seus cavaleiros se recuperam a tia disse já um "pouco mais calma":

-Agora a casa de Gêmeos será protegida por dois cavaleiros.

Todos espantam-se novamente.

-Vai começar de novo.. -Kanon olha para todos.

Saga estava capotado no chão com uma Gota enorme na cabeça. A tia vendo que todos voltaram a ter a mesma expressão se estressou de novo:

**-****PQP SEUS BANDO DI MERDS DA PRA VOCÊS FICAREM NORMALS UMA VEZ NA VIDA**.

Depois de mais uma "_palavra de carinho_" dito pela tia os dourados voltam ao normal.

-Bom agora que já dei meu recado podem voltar pra suas casas.

Depois de serem dispensados todos os dourados voltam para suas casas apressadamente para tentar descansar um pouco.

Assim, o tempo passou, todos recuperaram o sono perdido. Estavam um pouco chocados ainda com a aparição de um cara idêntico ao Saga. Mudando apenas as feições dos olhos. Mas, aquilo era só o começo.

Depois no meio da tarde...

Mu e Shaka ficaram ouvindo The Gazette em Áries.

Aldebaram, ouvia o bom e velho samba de sua terrinha.

Saga e Kanon discutiam o que iam ouvir. Saga queria ouvir opera rock, já Kanon queria ouvir punk rock. Depois de tanta briga e discussão, acabaram por ouvir, Nightwish.

Máscara e Afrodite ouviam Metallica.

Aiolia ouvia seu suave e contemporâneo jazz.

Milo e Camus jogavam Guitar Hero. Milo dando um banho em Camus.

Shura e Aiolos viam o jogo do Real Madri na tv. Como de costume.

No décimo-teceiro Templo, a tia ao ouvir o barulho que seus cavaleiros estavam fazendo quase teve um treco e começou a berrar:

**-SEUS MERDAS PAREM COM O BARULHO NESSE EXATO MOMENTO**.

Todos os cavaleiros diminuíram o som mais não pararam de se divertir. E assim, como mais um dia "_normal", _ se acabou no santuário de Athena.


End file.
